


Unimaginable Darkness.

by Vicxy_Little



Series: Yogsanity, the journeys. [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Psycological thriller, Scary, Yogsanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicxy_Little/pseuds/Vicxy_Little
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The yogs decide to go camping, when a dark terror falls upon them.<br/>We follow Lalna in his journey through the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unimaginable Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first works, I've done multiple on tumblr, (vicxy-little)  
> but this is the first one I'm doing on Ao3.  
> So please leave me advice and criticism.

he only reason I didn’t look behind me, was because the voices told me not to. Ever since Sjin had left us we had been taunted with a paranormal force out to separate us, and drive us mad. I thought leaving would make it stop. But it didn’t. It’s unbelievable how something so dark could have so much control over your actions.  
I should’ve listened to Rythian, at least he knew what he was talking about. But somehow I just had to leave. Back then I didn’t know it were the voices telling me too, but I know better now.  
The cold had gotten to me. Chilled me right down to my bones. So harsh… The only thing left was my sanity, and even that was starting to shatter. Was it always so dark? I can’t remember. I only remember the things leading up to this. I fall. I get up. I walk on.  
It’s been going on like this for a while now. I can’t control it. It’s taking over.  
I think of the others. Probably, forced apart by now. Xephos has probably turned back to his alien type heritage. Becoming murderous. His eyes lighting up his way. No problems with the impending darkness.  
I can hold myself. I’ve been through this before. The endless darkness. The uncontrollable actions, the pain… I know it, I don’t fear it. I embrace it. Needless to say, I need it. It keeps me on my toes. You can’t trust anyone. That’s why I had to leave.  
The voices where louder now, I can’t rest. Or the darkness will get me. I know it will. The voices told me that.  
They knew this would happen. Herobrine told them. He knows. Some see him as the devil, I see him as the truth. He’s never lied to us. He knew it. I hail him. He sees me. Notch never did any good for this world, he only created it. If he created this world, then why can’t he take away the pain, the suffering, the darkness? He didn’t warn us, Herobrine did. I trust him. Or so the voices say I do. Which is good enough for me.  
I look ahead for a while. Pitch darkness. I nearly fall again. I shouldn’t observe. Or the darkness will get me. The voices told me that. I’m not allowed to know what’s out there. But I already do. Darkness. Darkness is out there. If that doesn’t get you, the rest will. I feel something to my right. I don’t look though. I’m not allowed to know. No knowledge is no pain. So I keep on walking.  
It’s getting colder now and there’s nothing else but darkness out there. The ever present feeling to my right is radiating some warmth, keeping me comfortable. But I know it is only a fib. Trying to get me to notice. I won’t look though. I know it is pain.  
I want to sleep, or scream but I can’t do that. Sleep and the darkness will get me. Scream and I will wake up everything else out there and alert them of my presence. So I stay quiet and walk on.  
The voices are happy with me, praising me for doing what I’m told. I’ll make a good apprentice they’re saying. I don’t know what they mean with being an apprentice. But I don’t question it. For questioning them will certainly cause my impending doom.  
This endless path of darkness, leading nowhere. I’ve been walking for hours now. Or maybe it has been days. I daresay years. I don’t know anymore. I stopped counting. It was driving me crazy. I lost count and nearly fell. I was noticing the length of my walk. I don’t need to know how long I’ve been walking. Not where I’m going. Where ever that may be…  
My speed has decreased so much now. My steps are becoming more and more sluggish, my breath laborious to my throat, my eyelids heavy over my eyes, my arms lay by my sides. I’m tired. But I keep on walking. Every minute, or perhaps hour, maybe day I decrease in speed even more. I’m not stopping though. I can’t.  
The voices are incredibly loud now. They are at the centre of my mind. I’m trying not to listen to them. No knowledge no pain. I don’t need to know anything where I’m going. I don’t know where I’m going. I just know that I don’t need to know.  
The darkness is impenetrable now. I don’t know if I’m blind, or if it’s just so dark. The pain in my legs is undeniable now. It’s so thorough. I can’t get rid of it.  
The warmth to my right hand side is glowing a little brighter now. Warming me up somewhat. My bones are so cold by now, it doesn’t make any difference. I know it’s trying to help me, but I won’t let it. I need to carry on. I don’t need to know where.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, The next part will be up soon, although I don't know how I'll fit it in with school...  
> Just keep an eye out!


End file.
